Even In Hell You Get Second Chances
by Fantasyqueen96
Summary: Marcus volturi had the greatest love of all time and lost the greatest love of all time. That is until a little girl turns his world upside down . Giving him something he thought was gone for eternity , a second chance a love.
1. Chapter 1

He'd lost the light of his universe when his dear Didyme was sadly destroyed by a rogue child of the moon and his brother Caius was very nearly killed. Those monsters now remain hunted into near extinction. Didyme was an unbelievable wife. Although they didn't have the true mate bond, they had the closest bond you could get to it. He truly believed it was heavens cruel fate that He was surely to be alone for the rest of eternity. 3000 years ago, today He lost his best friend,his wife,his soul was his purpose on this earth as He knew it. Her death left him entirely empty inside, He very rarely spoke anymore. Actually he very rarely did anything but sit in his personally library locking himself away until it came the day of didymes death , where her would go to the gardens and stand among the roses and she had planted and admired as they grew, if only she could see them now. Little did he know that his world was about to change entirely.

Today was the day 3000 years ago I lost my dear wife I was currently on my way to our private garden to sit among the roses she once planted and admired, I reminisced to how happy she was that day when the guards had finished the canopy over a part of the garden allowing us to go outside without giving away our secret. Arriving at my didymes roses, I couldn't help but notice a little human girl was currently taking up the space where I would sit and just spend time with the roses. It made me feel closer to Didyme. It brought me closure in a way. How did a human get in here? Clearing my throat , "ahem, excuse me miss can I help you?". Not wanting to scare her off and alert people I took the calmer approach, as I spoke she mustn't have noticed I was there, she spun around so fast I froze. Her scent it smelled incredible, like home. " I um the gate was open an and I wanted to wook at the pwetty flowers, I'm sorrwy " she stared to cry looking up at me, she looked me in the eyes and gasped. As did I , with my gift I could see the bonds between two souls. A magnificent rainbow bond had wrapped it self around this little girl and towards me combining us as one. Signifying that we were true mates. This was impossible. I never though I could feel again." There there no need to cry are you here alone? Where are your parents little one?" I asked noticing nobody was here, surely she wasn't alone , she looked well looked after." My don't know " she sniffed wiping her nose into her arm. She must be about the age of three. " come with me my dear" I said holding my hand out for her to take, I definitely wasn't expecting her to put both arms up, clearly wanting to be carried. I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to the library, where I could read to her until someone attempted to find her . I would ensure my mate would be cared for, nobody would take her from me this was my second chance of happiness. I had something to fight for again. I'd been damned if I let her go.

Walking into the library , I saw both my brothers and their wives sat talking as per usual. Realising they'd already heard her heartbeat I removed her from index my cloak and put her down again. Aro was the first to stand and come forward, this action alone made my little mate run and hide whilst crying. Giving Aro my hand , letting him see the averts that led to this decision. He dropped my hand with a grin" it seems our dear brother has found his mate how marvellous, where is she?"he asked glancing round. Athenodora, Caius's wife was the one to find her, she had somehow left the room without anyone noticing. Caius however wasn't happy that his mate had the human clinging to him. Caius hated humans. I found myself walking towards Athenodora reaching out for my now sleeping mate. " no you can't take her she's mine Marcus she's my baby" Athenodora shouted had Caius not been holding her back she'd have attacked me I'm sure of it. I laid my little sleeping mate on one of the chairs by the fire so she'd be warm. Taking a look at the bonds wondering why she'd taken a sudden claim to my mate, I saw a thick golden bond from Athenodora to my dear little mate. Family bond it couldn't be. She was mine. " with all respect Dora she is my mate and not yours , therefore I shall take her where I please" I said calmly it was the truth she is my mate, her happiness comes first." No Marcus I won't allow it Caius please she's my little girl I can't lose her I won't I'd rather die" Athenodora screeched.

All five of us stopped what we were doing when my little mate had awoken and started crying, " let's find out who she wants herself shall we?" Sulpicia suggested walking towards her to pick her up, but before she could reach my angel, my little mate had run around her crying with her arms out for Athenodora." Momma!" She screeched. Athenodora closed the gap between them before I could intervene. I felt like I'd lost her again."marky" my little mate said pointing at me. Knowing that I mattered to her made me smile. If Dora as her mum kept her happy then who was I to say no." Caius look how cute she is our daughter Caius look" she turned my mate towards Caius , who like my previous reaction froze on the spot." Dada " my little mate said , and she took a steady step towards Caius who to everyone's surprise picked her up and held her close to him. Caius returned back to his seat with my mate in his arms and started to read his book to her softly until she fell asleep resting on his chest. Next thing we knew our happiness was shorted lived when Demetri came bursting through the door ," masters, my queens forgive me but there's a woman in reception looking for her daughter Amelia what should I do?" " I shall tend to the matter personally Demetri escort her to my office , Sulpicia my dear have the rest of the main guard go and fetch everything we would need for a child she'll be staying regardless" and with that both Aro and Sulpicia had left the room. Leaving me Dora and Caius to wonder what was happening to our precious princess.

Aro walked into his office seeing a young looking woman sat in he held out his hand as if introducing himself not letting her know about his gift to read minds with a single touch." Hello my dear I've been told your looking for your daughter " Aro said." Yes sir, I am due to take her to my sister in forks where my sister will take full care of her due to my health problems I won't be around much longer and I would like to know she's happy and looked after" She said. Little did she know  
little Amelia wasn't going anywhere."I see , now you see miss?" He asked expecting her to tell him her name although he knew it ." Annabelle" she replied shortly." Now you see miss annabelle I'm afraid we've got a problem my brothers found Amelia and she's rather happy actually when I left to come and see you she was asleep on his chest after calling him her father, our problem is this you want to take her somewhere she is cared for am I correct? So why not leave her herewith us she's happy and she'll be cared for, I know my brothers aren't letting her go otherwise. Here's what we'll do I'll take you to Amelia but we let her choose whether she goes with you or stays where she is, do we have an agreement miss Annabelle?" She thought long and hard about this proposition it was completely absurd Amelia never went to anyone besides her. They must have the wrong child. Going with this assumption, she agreed . Aro walked with Annabelle to the library where Caius and Athenodora were sat with Amelia on the floor." Amelia come on sweetheart let's go, we need to get you to auntie sues, say goodbye to these people you need to come with mummy now" Annabelle spoke. Caius and Athenodora didn't miss the way Amelia flinched when her biological mother spoke." No Daddy my staying with mummy and daddy" Amelia cried launching at Caius and wrapping her arms around him not wanting to go . " Amelia please love I'm your mummy" Annabelle said taking a step closer, causing Amelia in return to reach for Athenodora. " mummy no I want to stay with you pwease." This time Caius spoke" there you have it she's staying end of let's go my love and settle our dear daughter into her our room". Both Caius and Athenodora walked out with Amelia at this point, Marcus followed closely. Leaving Annabelle with Aro who had already decided her fate. With that he sped towards her and snapped her neck not before draining every drop from her. Dropping the body to the floor, Annabelle was no longer going to be a problem. He summoned Demetri and Felix to the library, and ordered Demetri to go to the house grab some photos of Amelia on her own and burn everything to the ground and ordered Felix to clean the mess up and get rid of the body. Straightening his  
robes he left to inform his brothers that the treat was over after all he still hadn't held his new niece.

The heir of the volturi  
The only princess of volterra .


	2. Chapter 2

Speeding at vampire pace to Caius' chambers, both Caius and Athenodora became suddenly overwhelmed realisation was setting it that they were no longer just immortal creatures of the night, the also had a human child, that would grow and one day live this life herself. " Caius sweetheart we will have to prepare a room for her so she has her own bedroom and maybe introduce her to the guard if not all, just the elite guard. After all they can already smell her scent and hear her heartbeat at least one of them could occupy her if myself or you were to find we were needed elsewhere" Athenodora suggested." She can stay in my room Dora dear, she doesn't need her own room does she? i mean we just got her she's still a baby." Caius said his hold tightening slightly around the sleeping Amelia." I know love but she's going to get older and bigger I'm not saying her room has to be on the other side of the castle but you hate others in your room if Jane or Demetri , Marcus himself even was to put her to bed could you honestly say you'd be happy with them being in here?". Athenodora questioned with her perfectly sculpted brows raised, knowing full well what his answer was to be, as if reading his mind she pulled out her laptop and started to shop for bedroom furniture, Caius could paint the walls being the magnificent painter he have Heidi and Jane order clothes and order Valentina to gather what basic things she would need like bubble baths, food, milk etc." I suppose your right my love, we can renovate the room next to mine, I of course am in charge solely of decorating, when her room is done we shall throw a small gathering of just the volturi to meet our daughter." Caius said standing to put sleeping Amelia in his bed, so she could get comfortable. Knocking at Caius door made him turn and in walked Marcus himself wanting to see Amelia. Athenodora filled Marcus in on the plans for her room, Marcus' input being he would get a bookcase and fill it with all sorts of princess books and children's books. Aro arrived shortly after, wanting to meet his niece officially but finding her asleep, he'd just have to wait. Aro handed the bag that Felix had brought back with photographs of Amelia as a baby until the present time, he also packed some clothes. Around an hour had passed until Amelia woke crying instantly going to Marcus who was more than happy to embrace her." Amelia honey, shall we get you in a bubble bath and go and meet new people, mummy and daddy will be with you we promise" Athenodora said to her gently holding out her hand for Amelia to hold." Okay mummy bubble bwath" Amelia shouted and scrambled down from Marcus' lap causing the tree kings and queen to laugh. Returning from her bath, Dora had dressed Amelia in her fluffy stitch onesie, putting her hair into pigtails . Athenodora made her way to the throne room to meet the Kings who had gone ahead to warn the guards to keep their behaviour in check. Letting them know they had a young princess to extend their protection detail too and that she was human so anyone who had not fed was to leave immediately and would be introduced at a later date. Marcus came to bring both Amelia and Dora in , although Dora wasn't sure how to react, after all  
Sulpicia was there too and Amelia didn't take to well to her the first time.

Amelia was Resting on Dora's hip looking shyly through her mothers curly blonde locks smiling as she spotted Marcus and pointed at him " marky" she shouted causing Marcus to smile at her, there was an unfamiliar man in the middle and Caius on the end." Daddy" Amelia shrieked holding her arms towards her father. Amelia was becoming uncontrollable in Dora's arms as she wanted to be with her father, so when Dora set her on her feet neither King nor queen would have guessed that Amelia would turn and run straight to Jane. Looking up at Jane Amelia held out her arms to be picked up, Jane not knowing how to hold her didn't wish to pick her up in fear of hurting her, so she just looked at her masters. Sulpicia noticed the uncomfortable look on Jane's face and took this moment to intervene, she headed for Amelia." Amelia sweetie I'm auntie Sulpicia come and say hello" . Amelia noticed how close Sulpicia was getting to her and ran to Demetri again holding her arms out to be picked up, pouting her bottom lip Amelia looked up at Demetri and was surprised as were the kings when he bent down and scooped her up , laying her in one arm and tickling her with the other making Amelia's laugh echo through the room. When he stopped and held her upright , Amelia out her hands either side of his face and kissed his nose. Turning in Demetri's arms she looked at Alec who stood on Demetri's left near Jane,Alec didn't care much for her so she turned to the mountain of a man on Demetri's right. Looking up at Felix, again she held her arms out completely comfortable with who they all were, Felix held her on his shoulders slowly running around again making her laugh before returning her to her father with a bow. Felix returned back to line." Amelia my dear I'd like to introduce you too my brother Aro " Caius said gesturing to Aro with his hand." Hello Aro" Amelia greeted smiling before looking back to her father." Hello dear Amelia would you come say hello and I'm uncle Aro, the lady over there is my wife Sulpicia, your auntie" Sulpicia came to aros side as he introduced her. Amelia ran from her and back to Demetri. No one knew why she didn't like Sulpicia , Demetri took her hand in hers and knelt down to her so that he was eye level"Amelia , I'm Demetri, this big guy here's Felix the lovely lady over there is queen Sulpicia will you meet her for me , I promise I'll stay with you if you wish it princess." " and fewix"Amelia mumbled." And I will my princess if you promise to meet Sulpicia I'll watch a film with you later on that's a promise little one" Felix replied to her finding himself unable to say no . Amelia's face lit up as she turned she held onto both Demetri and Felix's hand as they walked towards Sulpicia, safe to say Amelia was terrified. Both guards kept their promise and stayed by her side however they did let her hand go to kneel before their queen. Amelia noticed this so she copied kneeling in between Felix and Demetri. Athenodora snapped a picture in her phone before putting in back in her cloak pocket." Dear Amelia I am your auntie Sulpicia, I promise there's no reason to be scared of me I won't hurt you ever, I can promise you that do you think we could be friends, I hope so because I have a little gift for you" Sulpicia finished before going behind aros throne and pulling out a beautifully wrapped gift." Weally for me? Id like to be friends if you pwomise not to hurt me" Amelia replied looking up at her queen but not before glancing back to make sure Demetri and Felix kept their promise and they did, she held her hand out to the queen who took it instantly." I promise dear, now here this is from me and uncle Aro, go ahead open it darling" Sulpicia encouraged.

Amelia looked at her father" can I open it daddy pwease ?" She was asking for permission to open her own gift, the vampires didn't know much about human children's but they'd seen enough of them tear through presents without so much as a thank you. " of course sweetheart go ahead just be careful " Caius said giving his daughter permission, he'd do anything for that little girl. Amelia turned around and carefully examined where to open she slowly and carefully undid the wrapper. The next minute Amelia was sobbing. "oh honey don't cry do you not like it?" Sulpicia questioned. Amelia stood and ran to Sulpicia and wrapped her arms around her neck giving her a hug. Sulpicia returned the hug whilst being confused as to why she was crying. Amelia let Sulpicia go only to hug Aro , Aro using his gift of seeing things with one touch saw that the Cinderella doll his wife had given her was like the one she'd lost not too long pulled back and ran to pick up her doll, turning to her auntie and uncle and saying thank you before going to show Felix her new doll. " film?" Amelia asked Felix remembering that he promised to watch a film with her, so that was what he did with her fathers permission Felix took the little princess back to his room asking Heidi to bring a Disney princess film on the way. Little Amelia snuggled into Felix whilst watching beauty and the beast. That was how she was found shortly after sleeping across Felix's chest so peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

So the next day Amelia awoke in her mothers arms due to her father having to go a hold a trial. So Amelia's usual routine commenced she'd get bathed, get dressed, have breakfast and sit in the garden depending on the weather. Today it was raining so Amelia wasn't allowed in the garden due to the mess it would Amelia decided to Sit and watch the receptionist work, Gianna her name was. A few hours passed , trial still wasn't over. It wasn't until Athenodora herself was escorted down with Sulpicia which meant it was feeding time, Amelia didn't know this of course but Gianna did." My queen if I may be so bold, considering where you're going , I was just about to go and take lunch myself out in volterra square and I was wondering if I could possibly take Amelia with me. It would get her out the risk of harms way and we wouldn't be long".Gianna had asked respectfully. Amelia who never spent three hours at most with out seeing her father, not even Demetri and Felix had seen her this morning. The only people Amelia had seen was the human maid that assisted her in getting ready. " if you like Gianna but should she come back hurt there will be consequences am I understood?" Athenodora asked knowing Heidi was due any moment." Yes ma'am" replied Gianna and she swiftly grabbed Amelia's coat from in the cupboard and took her by the hand and led her out. Had Athenodora asked Amelia if she had wanted to go she would have said no because she didn't like Gianna. They came to a stop outside a café when Gianna turned to Amelia and bent down so she was eye level and said" I don't want to hear a squeak out of you brat, the only reason the masters and queen took you in is so they could find someone to take my place when I'm turned into a vampire just like them. Granted your young maybe your just that stupid it'll take a few years to train you, Demetri is mine and as if Marcus could ever love someone like you, your just a replacement for his dead ex wife , your so called mother and so called father have lost interest in you already haven't they? Did you see them this morning? No I thought not. I'm going to have lunch and your going to sit quietly got it? Gianna had walked into a café and left little Amelia who was blinking away tears ,trying  
to keep up. Gianna completely terrified Amelia entirely. So when Gianna had started exchanging numbers with a young man , Amelia left the table and wanted to make her way back home. She thought she remembered the way. Soon she was lost, she'd forgotten her coat at the café and she was hungry as Gianna didn't order her anything when she ordered food for herself. Amelia didn't know what to do so she kept on walking hoping she might recognise at the café Gianna had gotten ready to leave and had paid the bill when she saw Amelia's coat on the chair but no Amelia, recognition of what she done flashed over her what should she do. Gianna ran back to the castle as fast as she could in her heels and didn't say anything about Amelia. It wasn't until queen Sulpicia came to ask Gianna where Amelia was and that no one had heard her come back, that Gianna had responded with" oh thank god queen Sulpicia I was waiting for one of the masters  
or queens to come out, Amelia's missing she left the café I tried looking for her but I had no luck" " I beg your pardon do you mean to say my niece is out there in the freezing cold and pouring down rain lost in the city since lunchtime and it's now half past 6 and you say something. She's not even got her coat on, poor thing" Sulpicia had punched Gianna straight in the face and dragged her into the throne room, whilst alerting the elite guard to go in the city and try to find Amelia.  
The Kings came to the conclusion they'd deal with Gianna when they had found Amelia. Demetri wasn't able to track her due to her shield that she possibly had. Two more hours passed making it half 8 at night and still no sign until Heidi's phone rang.

Amelia wandered the streets of volterra praying and hoping she'd see something she'd recognise and she did she found a flyer advertising the tour in the castle. There was two numbers to call one to someone called Heidi and the other to the assistant. Carrying the flyer with her, Amelia saw two old ladies in a café window." Hello I'm sorry to bother you, but do you have a phone I could use I've been lost for a while, I don't know where I am I need to phone my parents please, my babysitter left me behind" Amelia asked happy that her words came out properly thanks to Jane teaching her how to pronounce words properly. The old lady reached into her purse and handed Amelia her phone, Amelia sat on the chair as she dialled the first number on the flyer. There was no answer so she tried the second." Hello you have Demetri at volterra castle, are you calling to book a tour?" Demetri had asked." Demmy help me I don't know where I am I want to come home" Amelia replied , she heard Demetri shouting," sweetheart it's daddy where are you?" Caius had taken the phone from Demetri." No where's Demmy I want to speak to Demmy" Amelia was only trusting Demetri and Felix at the moment," sweetheart it's Demmy where are you is there someone who can tell me where you are and I'll come and get you princess" Demetri asked. Demetri then proceeded to speak to a lady that Amelia had put on the phone whilst putting on his coat and grabbing Amelia's he hurried and left the castle. The kind lady had then ended the call and told Amelia that her brother Demetri was on his way and was already leaving so he'd be hear soon. 5 minutes later Demetri came through the café door." Demmy" Amelia shouted noticing Felix behind him. " Amelia sweetheart your freezing, Felix order a hot chocolate I'll go and thank the ladies for helping Amelia with that said Amelia let Demetri put her down. He thanked the ladies for their kindness and informed them that the babysitter was fired. Leaving the café it was dark enough for Demetri and Felix to run home but Amelia was too cold and wet so they called a taxi. Walking through the halls and to the throne room ,Felix opened the doors and Demetri walked in with Amelia clinging to him. He put her down expecting her to run to Caius, Athenodora or Marcus but she didn't she turned straight back to Demetri. This wasn't Amelia's behaviour so Aro walked towards her and touched her cheek seeing everything that had happened and everything Gianna had said. Athenodora tried to take Amelia from Demetri but Amelia wouldn't let her . Aro proceeded to tell everyone what was said." It seems my dear covens that our receptionist thought it would be a grand idea to tell Amelia and I repeat in her exact words 'I don't want to hear a squeak out of you brat, the only reason the masters and queen took you in is so they could find someone to take my place when I'm turned into a vampire like them. Granted your young maybe your just that stupid it'll take a few years to train you, Demetri is mine and as if Marcus could ever love someone like you, your just a replacement for his dead ex wife your so called mother and so called father have lost interest in you already haven't they?did you see them this morning? No I thought not. I'm going to have lunch and your going to sit quietly got it' it seems Gianna neglected to feed her so Demetri or Felix as she's comfortable with you, make sure she eats and see of you can calm her down, she won't trust in us for a while, she's hurting that we one has pent time with her , we forget she's so young, however Gianna will not get away with this I think Dora should do the honours of giving the punishment." Aro declared.

Demetri and Felix both left the room to care for Amelia . Felix fed her whilst Demetri run a warm bath and waited for either Dora or Caius to bring some jamas for the princess. Amelia had finished her food and Demetri had already told her to relax in the bath. Closing his eyes Demetri walked into the bathroom and pulled the shower curtain so that he could sit and keep her company but so that she also had privacy too." Princess , you know the stuff Gianna said wasn't true the part about vampires yes that's true Amelia but you trust me right? I've proven that to you so please do not allow Gianna to win this is what she wants, Marcus does love you princess as does your mummy and daddy. You didn't see what they were like when you were missing , they weren't the same make a promise to me princess that you'll give them at least a chance to talk to you to prove Gianna wrong and they will I promise hand on my heart , now serious question missy are we watching frozen or lilo and stitch?"Demetri asked his heart broke the whole of the coven that had met Amelia instantly loved her , it took Jane a while at first but they finally got there. Demetri wouldn't admit it but he enjoyed it when the little princess knocked on his door just to watch films with him." LILO and stitch please Demetri and can you let everyone know that I'm sorry but I just need time can they speak to me in the morning at breakfast and can I stay with you tonight please Felix let me stay with him last time?"Amelia asked from the bath tub he knew he wouldn't be able to say no to her she was a sister to him." I shall have Felix tell your father and the others right away and of course princess anything for you" . Demetri replied and had Felix wait in his room as he went to show the masters himself that Amelia was coming around but that she wanted to stay with him tonight. With her parents permission, He returned to his room with Marcus on his heels. Ava didn't seem to mind that Marcus wanted to join movie night and before they got halfway through the film Amelia had already curled into Marcus' side and peacefully gone to sleep.


	4. Ive done a new story

I've released a new story it's called **the doctors mate.**  
 **  
**

It is a Carlisle Cullen/oc story

Description -Bellas older sister Scarlett receives a phone call from her mum that bellas in a hospital in Phoenix and it's happens to meet a certain doctor, does it work out or do they seperate different ways.

Go check it out I'm also continuing my other stories , remember to review if you possibly could.


	5. Chapter 4

Amelia awoke in a room that she knew wasn't hers. sitting up and climbing down from the large bed , Amelia landed on the floor with a loud thump. the noise alone sent her aunt sulpicia in." oh you sweet thing you should have called, are you alright my dear?are you hurt? I was just on my way to check up on you" sulpicia said immediately lifting Amelia into her arms." I'm okay auntie and I didn't want to be a burden to anyone, I'm a big girl now, I have to do things for myself now. I cant rely on everyone else for the rest of my life" Amelia said climbing from sulpicias arms and heading to the closet to get clothes for the day before disappearing in the bathroom. you didn't have to be a mortal human to realise that what happened between Gianna and Amelia yesterday affected her. sulpicia knew it wasn't like Amelia to spend the night away from her parents and yet she spent it with Demetri and felix. something was wrong and sulpicia swore that before the day ended she would find out exactly what was bothering her precious niece and put all the wrongs to right. when Amelia resurfaced from the bathroom all dressed and ready for her day ahead, she walked out of the room and down to the kitchen where her breakfast was held each morning, leaving sulpicia to do nothing but follow.

after Amelia had finished her breakfast, she took her cup and dish to the sink setting them to the side to pull a stool over. Amelia climbed up the stool so she could comfortably wash her dishes in the sink. not that anyone knew but Amelia hated the fact that her mother and father had human staff to clean up the mess. she knew how much her father alone despised humans. leaning over to put the soaps back and to reach the towel, Amelia lost her footing, luckily for her , her mother, Athenodora had walked in just in time to catch her." sweetheart why are you washing your dish the maid can do that for you, your the princess of volterra, you don't need to lift a finger at all, the filthy human servants can do the cleaning up" Athenodora sneered not quite catching what she said but Amelia did. tears welled up in her eyes. Amelia burst away from her mother and ran from the kitchen. is this the life she was to live? she knew shed be turned someday. Amelia could hear her mother calling her from the distance so she just kept moving. filthy humans her mother had said filthy humans. Gianna was right they hated her. a part of her wished she never phoned Demetri to bring her back. running with her head in her hands, she ran into someone and bounced back, not before the person she bumped in to caught her." hello little one what are you doing in a place like this? my names Carlisle. this is my family." the man formally known as Carlisle introduced. putting her shaking hand out Amelia replied " Amelia volturi" she smiled proudly looking at Carlisle and his family she noticed their eyes." your eyes they're gold, why?" Amelia asked thinking it was fair to ask. " my family and I drink animal blood, we class ourselves as vegetarians if you will" Carlisle responded intrigued to find such a gentle soul in this place. he was about to ask why she was here before Jane and alec came around the corner with Athenodora not far behind. Amelia kept her distance from her mother. " I see you've met Amelia, however aro is waiting and he doesn't like to be kept for long, come!"Jane spoke. Amelia clutched on to Esme's hand before walking in with them. these were the first vampires she's seen that actually value the lives of humans like her. Amelia walked  
into the throne room standing inbetween Carlisle and esme .

Caius was furious. how could his guard let this happen? Amelia stood to the side as mainly aro and Carlisle spoke. the Cullen's were spending a few days in the castle before heading back to forks. Amelia walked towards aro holding her hand to him , silently asking if she could spend time with the Cullen's and maybe just maybe leave with them for a while until everyone here appreciated humans a bit more. aro saw what Athenodora had said and how Amelia thought Gianna was right. " its not my call sweetheart , that's something for you mother and father however I sincerely doubt your father would allow it, spending time with the Cullen's is one thing my dear niece but to leave with them is another matter altogether. you see what about Marcus he would miss you as would I and your aunt Sulpicia. even Demetri and Felix would I'm sure" aro had spoken. if Caius looked furious before now he was beyond it. gasps had came from the guard and the Cullen's when aro spoke of Amelia wanting to live with them. " its okay I understand ill go to my room" Amelia said hanging her head down, she didn't want to stay with the Cullen's permanently just for a break so that her family could try to be more respectful especially in front of her. not allowing anyone to see her tears, although jasper knew due to being an empath. Carlisle did the unthinkable " if miss Amelia wishes to stay with us for however long we wouldn't mind a bit , I must ask though why is she so upset?" Carlisle asked. " she is my daughter Cullen you'll do well to remember that and the matters that go on between these walls have none of your concern unless you wish to take up residence here again Carlisle, now aro did she say why she wants to leave ?" Caius raged . absolutely fuming that Carlisle Cullen and his family would happily leave with his daughter and more so she actually wanted to go. " brother calm yourself she simply wants to get to know them, she's curious and she thinks none of us hold any respect for the human kind and due to Athena's outburst about filthy humans, she thinks Gianna was right about us not actually caring for her. she spoke with Carlisle briefly in the hall and questioned him on his eyes and he revealed that he and his family in fact drink animal blood. showing our dear Amelia that in fact they have a great respect for humans as a whole so much that they found an alternative to survive, I say we take her feelings into consideration brother perhaps a small break away would do her some good after recent events? What would you say Marcus your her mate?" aro said knowing Caius was close to snapping. " I say we speak to Amelia with Carlisle and find out just what she wants I'd be happy to grant a week maybe two given that she keeps contact with us perhaps, I cant bare the thought she doesn't want to be hear brothers, its as if we are forcing her here, she's getting older therefore becoming curious" Marcus replied . he hated seeing his treasure this way and if a break from the castle is what she wanted then by god he'd give it to her as long as she was safe and came back to only question haunting his mind was ,

would Amelia come back?


	6. Chapter 5

Amelia sat in her room by the window looking out at the sunset not knowing what to do , she knew the guard had their own jobs to do, her father was busy ruling and her mother well she didn't actually know what she did or where she was currently. Amelia was brought out of her thoughts by a light knock at the door. "come in" Amelia said softly, had it been a human at her door they may not have heard her. To Amelia's surprise it was one of the golden eyed vampires from earlier. " hello  
Amelia my names Rosalie and this is Alice and Bella. Alice was another gold eyed vampire and Bella was still a human. " we've just been to the kitchen to get Bella something to eat and when I asked where you were the kitchen staff hadn't seen you since this morning . we've all decided to do a girls trip of shopping so Bella's going to eat out instead, you can come too if you like sweetie" Rosalie spoke kneeling down to put her arm around Amelia. the Cullen clan would be lying if they said  
they didn't feel protective of her , in fact it was quite odd. " I don't think daddy would allow it" Amelia told them sadly, turning away to wipe her eyes. that was all Rosalie needed to snap into action. " well we wont know unless we ask will we let's grab your coat sweetie and go find them shall we ?" rose said holding her hand out hoping the little angel in front of her would take it and she did . Alice had already located a warm enough coat and they all left in search of the three kings.

no surprise when all three of them remained in the throne room. " forgive us my kings we've come to ask permission for Amelia to come on a shopping trip with us the kitchen staff says she hasn't eaten and Bella also needs to eat so we took it upon ourselves to invite Amelia" rose spoke rendering each vampire in the room, none of those were allowed anywhere near Amelia's chambers and the Cullen's had just walked in and turned Caius's world upside down. "id like to go uncle aro please?" Amelia begged. Caius scoffed before standing before his daughter who Rosalie had put behind her and crouched to a protective stance merely protecting Amelia. "Amelia you most certainly cannot go , do you remember what happened the last time you left the castle with Gianna, she left you alone in the city for hours before telling us " Caius spoke looking at Amelia waiting for her reaction. instead the only reaction he had was Emmett Cullen who let out an animalistic growl and speeding over and scooping Amelia up from behind his wife, Rosalie. " you mean to tell me that the human receptionist took her out and left her outside alone in the city and not one of you almighty vampires didn't sense that Amelia hadn't returned surely you'd sense her as her father, uncle and mate, you should have sensed her should you not, I can provide you with my word that Amelia would come back in hand with Rosalie therefore I'm telling you she's going and I'm going with them you can kill me when we get back but you'll have to excuse me , my daughter and family would like to start our shopping trip now " Emmett told Caius rather he shouted. " your daughter? Cullen I think you'll find she's my daughter you insolent little brat" Caius shouted back at Emmett only for Caius to get even more annoyed when he found Emmett smirking. " I wouldn't exactly say I was a little brat look at me I'm hardly little lord Caius, besides there's nothing stopping Amelia having two sets of parents and two families at least then she'll have one family that actually give a damn about her happiness, could you not see the emotional turmoil you've been putting her through, we're leaving now I'm sure this can be continued when we return which we will good day " Emmett retaliated leaving the room with the Cullen clan who by the looks of it were now all going on this trip. furious wasn't a word to describe Caius right now. aro was mortified that one Cullen had the backbone to speak to Caius the way they did and Marcus well he sat on his throne rather concerned and confused. Amelia's bonds with everyone in the volturi had started to weaken including his own, yet Amelia had family bonds tying her to each Cullen. this is what concerned Marcus deeply. if the bonds were there then would Amelia leave and not return to volterra reaching his hand to touch aro, Marcus allowed aro to see what he just did. " that does cause concern Marcus but only time shall tell."

what aro wasn't saying was that he truly thought it be best that the Cullen's keep Amelia until she is much older at least then she has a chance of a normal-ish life before being tied to Marcus for eternity.


End file.
